peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Star Spirits (Kanta Pan 2 Version)
(On a dark starry night in Neverland, all was quiet, but then something, or someone, zipped by the trees in the air. It wasn’t just one shadowy figure, but five shadowy figures. After landing on the cliff edge, the figures revealed themselves to be Kanta Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, and Kirby. And now, Kanta and Darkwing's cuts on their left cheek and left shoulder and lower part of his lip are already gone and healed. Launchpad holds up a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked around) Darkwing: Anything, LP? (After scouring the area, Launchpad sighed in defeat and puts his binoculars away) Launchpad: I’m afraid there’s nothing so far, DW, guys. Gosalyn: Bummer. Kirby: (Disappointed) Poyo.... Kanta: There has to be clues around here somewhere…. Darkwing: Any clue to help us.... (Suddenly, a bright light turned on towards them as a horn honked at them, surprising the five. They turned and recognized a green jeep. Inside the jeep are five male human adults. The first male human is a 45 year old man with short dark blue hair with a platinum white streak in the center, a dark blue mustache and goatee, platinum white eyebrows, dark bluish gray eyes, and wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, a teal blue ski vest with dark gray rims, brown cargo shorts, a black belt with a silver buckle, dark blue arm gloves with gray rims, a black chain on his left hip, dark brown stockings, and dark blue, black, and white leg-length boots. He is Warren O'Donnell. The second male human is a 29 year old man with short jade green shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail, elf-like ears, blue eyes, jade green dots on his chin, and wearing silver and platinum talcum powder on his face, a purple, black, and white long-sleeved bodily jumpsuit, white gloves, a black belt with a white buckle, a silver earring on his right ear, and purple boots. He is Leon Powalski. The third male human is a 43 year old man with pale skin, short dark brown spiky hair, dark brown eyebrows, rosy cheeks, a dark brown goatee, dark brown eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a teal knit vest, a dark olive green necktie, a white belt with a black buckle, an indigo ski vest with gold yellow trimming, dark brown pants, and black, white, and purple shoes. He is Paul Dengar. The fourth male human is a 35 year old man with short platinum blonde hair, violet eyes, and wearing a periwinkle general’s cap with a white rim around the bill and a gold yellow USA Air Force design, a white long-sleeved shirt, a periwinkle long-sleeved jacket with white rims, a black sash over his right shoulder, a red armband on his left arm, a mauve necktie, white gloves, periwinkle pants, and black leg-length boots with fancy white designs. He is Andrew Oikonny. And the last male human is a 29 year old man with short brown messy hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless bodily jumpsuit with silver rims, silver bracelets, blue armbands, and blue boots with silver trimming. He is Phil Caroso. They are Kanta's group’s new teammates they recently recruited after their new comrades claimed they are reformed bounty hunters out to capture Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple, as well as someone who is Andrew's tyrannical uncle named Andross. Right now, they are on a mission to rescue three missing Star Spirits under the suspicion that they are abducted by Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and their pirates and even this Andross and also find out why. Anyway, after they notice, Launchpad spoke up) Launchpad: You nearly gave us heart attacks, Warren, Leon, Paul, Andrew, and Phil. Leon: (Sarcastically) Well, sorry for that. (Seriously) You need to loosen up on these kind of surprise attacks. Andrew: And we just searched this spot for clues already. (To Paul) Right? Paul: (Nods in agreement) Nada. Phil: See? Zip. Warren: Nothing. Darkwing: I wouldn’t be giving up that easily and quickly if I were you. Kanta: Those three missing Star Spirits must be somewhere. (Phil, Andrew, Paul, and Leon rolled their eyes and were about to interject when Warren spoke up) Warren: He’s right. Let’s look down the cliff side. Phil: (Realizing) Come to think of it, we’ll find some clues there. (After Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby grabbed the jeep’s edges, they use their powerful strength to pick it up and fly down the cliff edge gracefully when suddenly, a flap covering the back of the jeep flapped up, revealing three glowing anthro stars. The first glowing anthro star is male and yellow with a large white mustache, white eyebrows, and dark green eyes. He is Eldstar, the elder of Star Haven, and he is referred to be the leader and the oldest of the Star Spirits. The second glowing anthro star is female and gold yellow with pink eyes, and wearing a pink ribbon on her head. She is Mamar, the kind-hearted, happy-natured mother figure of Star Haven, and her job is to look after the other six Star Spirits. And the last glowing anthro star is baby blue with teal eyes, and wearing a baby blue sailor hat with a blue brim and a black tassel. He is Muskular, the brawn of Star Haven who likes to work out. And they are the Star Spirits. Wait, Star Spirits?! After hearing them scream, they landed gracefully and the group noticed them) Andrew: Well, what do you know? Leon: Three missing Star Spirits were missing and we found them. Paul: Mission accomplished. (Kanta, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Kirby, however, knew something else about those three Star Spirits) Kanta: Wait! Kirby: Poyo! Darkwing: I don’t think these are the three missing Star Spirits we’re looking for. Paul: (Confused) What? Launchpad: These three Star Spirits must be the ones we told to stay home while we rescue their missing friends. Gosalyn: Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular. Leon: (Flatly) Let me guess. Stowaways, right? (Suddenly, before Kanta and Darkwing could speak to Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, the three latters already jumped out of the jeep and floating through the forest) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: We must find the lost ones! (Paul and Andrew climb out of the jeep and ran up to them, stopping them) Paul: Whoa, whoa! We’ll find your friends. Andrew: Just not around here. Eldstar: We sense they’re here somewhere. Misstar: Which is why we insist on coming with you. Muskular: Without us, you won't succeed. (The others climbed out of the jeep and caught up with them) Warren: What are you talking about by “Sense they’re here?” Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: The Uni-Mind. Paul: The Uni-what? Gosalyn: The Uni-Mind. Warren's group: Huh? Kanta: It is a special giant sphere that connects the minds and hearts of the Stars and Cappies throughout all of Neverland. Darkwing: The Stars, Cappies, and fairies taught us that. Launchpad: Which is part of Neverland history. Phil: And what makes you say that? Kanta: Because…. (Realizes) Wait. Launchpad: What is it, Kanta? Kanta: Mine and DW's worst fear come true. Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad: (Realizing slowly along with Kirby) You don’t mean…? Kirby: (Realizing) Poyo.... (They think and then spoke in realization) Kanta's group: Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, and Assistant Captain Popple! Leon: And your point is? Kanta: My group and I have a terrible feeling that Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple must’ve kidnapped the other three Star Spirits to find out more about the Uni-Mind. (A pause) Warren, Leon, Phil, and Andrew: Interesting. Paul: What plot?! You always think Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple, especially Andress, are behind every single plot as if they caused a kitten stuck up in a tree! Muskular: Those fiendish pirates! Misstar: Why can’t they leave poor kitty cats alone? (Leon palms his face in annoyance on what Misstar said) Leon: (Groans in anger) That was a figure of speech, lady. (Andrew walks over to a cave entrance) Andrew: I think we found nothing but a dark dank-looking cave. (Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular suddenly float up to the entrance) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: The lost ones! Warren: What are you talking about? Eldstar: Our friends are in there deep within. Mahra: Are you sure they’re in there? Stan: Or are you being delirious? Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Here! (They float in, much to Kanta's group’s shock and Warren's group’s surprise) Kanta: Wait! (They run in after them) Launchpad: Don’t go in alone! (Warren's group activates their flashlights on their gauntlets and after Launchpad pulls his flashlight out, they start looking around) Darkwing: (Whispering) Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. Paul: (About to talk loud) Wh…? (Realizes then whispers) Why’s that? (Kanta's group points at the ceiling of the cave to reveal bats sleeping above, and Warren's group realize) Paul: (Whispering) Oh, okay. (After looking around without waking the bats up, they find the seven Star Spirits standing in front of a giant carved stone door with a symbol shaped like snakes and a duck-themed skull and crossbones with a green aura around it) Phil: (Whispering) Is that…? (Kanta and Darkwing recognized the symbol) Kanta: (Whispering) Yep. Darkwing: (Whispering) Just as we thought. Paul: (Whispering) Whoa, whoa, whoa. “We?” Leon: (Whispering) You mean “You” as in you five. Gosalyn: (Whispering) What we need to figure out is how to open that door. (Warren then walked up to a small scanner next to the door and after putting a metal glove on his left hand, he scanned it on the scanner and to Kanta's group’s surprise, the scanner accepted the hand by turning it’s light from red to green and the door slowly opened) Gosalyn: (Whispering flatly) Or that works. (They enter the passageway cautiously, but then, Misstar tripped on a broken stalactite on the ground and fell down. The group heard and noticed and then witnessed Eldstar and Muskular helping Misstar up) Warren: (Whispering) Are they always that clumsy? Launchpad: (Whispering) No. Darkwing: (Whispering) It’s just a broken stalactite that tripped her. Kirby: (Whispering) Poyo. (Kanta suddenly noticed something ahead of him and the group) Kanta: (Whispering) Uh…. Not just one. (The others noticed and saw a bunch of stalactites on the ground. After flying across them to the other side, Kanta's group and Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, as well as Warren's group, who wore their jetpacks to fly across, landed safely and they hurry ahead. Inside a water cavern, a huge pirate ship with snake-like and duck-themed skull and crossbones symbols sat there. There appeared to be no one on board, but just off the ship on the side of the cavern, resided a chamber. Inside the chamber, revealed to be a familiar pirate crew, in the form of Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Drake AKA the Penguin Yokai, Ratigan AKA the Phantom Mouse, Ernesto de la Cruz, Professor Screweyes, Count Bleck, Dimentio, Jenner, Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder, and Professor Callahan AKA Yokai. And standing nearby are five new crew members. The first crew member is a male human with peach skin, short silver hair, elf-like ears, a silver goatee, white stockings, black boots, a black belt with a white buckle, and a brown long-sleeved Intergalactic robe over a white sleeveless long tunic that is always worn open. He is Andross, the said tyrant Warren's team is after. The second crew member is a black and white skeletal robot with red eyes and is wearing only a black cape with a dark red interior. He is General Grievous. The third crew member is a humanoid-like alien with tan skin, yellow eyes, long white arms and hands, a white muzzle on his mouth, fish-like fins under his armpits, one big bat-like ear on the right side of his head, a metal-plate and a cropped bat-like ear on the left side of his head, a red marking on the center of his face, a tiny dark red horn for a nose, and is wearing a beige white tanktop, light tan pants, and black boots. He is Preed. The fourth crew member is a fat humanoid male blue penguin has a yellow beak, and wearing a red hat with a yellow rim and white fuzz ball on top, a red king-like robe with white rims, yellow gloves, a torso-like tubetop with red and orange triangles around it and white rims, yellow shoes, and he sometimes carries a huge wooden hammer with a star on the ends. He is King Dedede. And the last crew member is a male purple snail has two sided green mustaches, a green goatee, and a dark aqua blue shell. He is Escargoon. And Dedede and Escargoon no idea how evil Ruber, Negaduck, and their crew are, yet. They were doing their business studying three different Star Spirits trapped within a glass case all strapped down. The first one is a glowing male anthro star with pale purple skin with a brown mustache and eyebrows, and wearing a pair of glasses. He is Skolar, the brains of Star Haven. The second glowing anthro star is pink and female with pink eyes, and wearing a gold yellow sash on her shoulders. She is Misstar, the pure-hearted, but strong one, of Star Haven. And the last glowing anthro star is male and yellow with cyan eyes and a brown mustache. He is Kalmar, the peacemaker of Star Haven. Suddenly, a giant door opened, revealed to the surprised crew to be…. The Fearsome Four, consisting Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator, much to the crew’s relief. Then the Fearsome Four walked down to them with curious looks on their faces as the door shuts behind them) Bushroot: Anything at all? Megavolt: Yeah, anything at all? Screweyes: Unfortunately, no. (They resume their work and the door opens again much to the surprise of the crew, thinking it’s their captain and admiral, but instead, Team Rocket, consisting Jessie, James, and Meowth, and Zedd emerged) Zedd: Anything at all? Meowth: Yeah, anything at all? Brer Fox: No. Nothing at all. James: (Sighs) Oh boy. Zedd: We should go tell the captain and admiral. Jessie: And they definitely won’t like this. (They leave and the door shuts. Just when the crew were about to resume their work, the door opens again, surprising them again, but the mates and Assistant Captain Popple himself emerged instead) Drake: This is getting to be annoying! Liquidator: Sorry. Popple: But we just came back to ask what we should tell Ruber and Negaduck. Drake: Oh, that. Grievous: Tell them that we made a discovery that the Star Spirits think as one. But the only problem is…. Ratigan: We don’t know how they do it. Megavolt: Ooh, they’re definitely not going to like this! (Popple and the mates leave and the door shuts again. The crew resumes their work and then the door opens again, much to Drake and the crew’s annoyance and anger) Drake: Now what?! (Then their annoyance and anger turned to shock and surprise, for this time, Captain Ruber and Admiral Negaduck have arrived, and Ruber and Negaduck are holding Megavolt and Meowth by their necks respectively) Megavolt: (Choking) See? Didn’t like it. Meowth: (Choking) Yeah. (After Ruber and Negaduck dropped Megavolt and Meowth, they entered the room towards the glass case as Popple and the mates entered the room too) Escargoon: What do you intend on doing with the captives? Dedede: Some kind of interrogation? Negaduck: Of course. Ruber: Watch and learn, Dedede and Escargoon. (Then after Ruber pushed a button, opening the glass case, Negaduck unstrapped Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar and picked them up with a rope lasso. Then Andross used his finger to shock the captives, hurting them while Preed and Grievous aimed their laser gun and lightsabers at them) Misstar: We will still never talk! Kalmar: We are one! Skolar: Do what you want, but we’ll never talk! Ruber: Mine and Negaduck’s plan exactly. Negaduck: Indeed. (Then Ruber and Negaduck turned to Andross, Preed, and Grievous) Ruber: Strap them down. Grievous: Gladly. Preed: With pleasure. Andross: Of course. (Back outside, Kanta’s group arrived in the water cavern) Kanta: There’s Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple’s ship. Darkwing: And an ugly one than the one we took from them. Launchpad: Except their old ship was original and we amped it up since we defeated them last time. (Just when Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular were about to move forward, Kanta's group stopped them) Gosalyn: Wait! Launchpad: You can’t go further now. Darkwing: Just stay here where it’s safe until we come back with your friends. (Suddenly, the Star Spirits grimaced in pain) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Oh! (Thinking they said “No,” Darkwing spoke up) Darkwing: We understand your concern for your friends, but we insist. Kanta: So just stay put. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. (Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular suddenly grimace in pain again) Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Oh! Darkwing: (Turning to Kanta's group in confusion) Feels like a little bit of a chain reaction. Kirby: (Confused) Poyo? Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: No! We feel their pain! (Grimacing in pain) ''Oh! ''(Realizing, Kanta's group spoke up) Kanta: Oh yeah! Launchpad: The Uni-Mind connection thing. Gosalyn: We forgot. Darkwing: But you’ll agree to stay put, right? Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular: Yes. Darkwing: Good. (Kanta's group turned to Warren's group) Kanta: Ready to finally capture the pirates and Andross? Warren's group: (Nods) Yes. (The group, except Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, fly down to the ground level where the chamber is, and they quietly peeked in to see Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, Grievous, Preed, and Andross, having tied Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar to three chairs with ropes, about to interrogate them) Preed: Where is this Uni-Mind you have? Grievous: Answer us or you die. Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar: Never! Negaduck: (Smirking) Wrong answer. Ruber: (Smirking) We’ll just have to pick your brains. (Popple, Dedede, and Escargoon are unsure at first) Dedede and Escargoon: Pick their brains? Popple: Are you sure picking their...? (The pirates dagger glared at him, making the three change their minds) Popple, Dedede, and Escargoon: Never mind. (Ruber then turned to Andross for support) Ruber: Where’s the new brain dissector? Andross: Right here. (Just when they were going to use the brain dissector, Darkwing uses his Gas Gun to destroy it. Then Kanta and Warren's groups jumped out of hiding and aimed their weapons at the villains) Kanta: Don’t even think about it. Darkwing: Suck gas, evildoers! Gosalyn: Release those Star Spirits now! Preed: Then come and get them. (Andross snaps his fingers and the ropes binding the Star Spirits tightened. Suddenly, Launchpad used a flash grenade to create a blinding light surrounding the chamber. As all the pirates struggled to see what’s going on, Kanta and Warren's groups, wearing sunglasses, knocked the pirate crew out with smoke pellets and just when the light died down, Kanta and Darkwing cut the ropes with their swords, freeing Skolar, Misstar, and Kalmar. After Launchpad picked them up, the light finished dying down and Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, Grievous, Andross, and Preed are missing. After looking around in caution, Kanta’s group suddenly noticed the pirates coming to and quickly escaped. After returning to Eldstar, Misstar, and Muskular, Kanta’s group began to retreat when suddenly, the sleeping bats woke up and attacked them) Gosalyn: (To the bats while swatting at them) Back off! (Suddenly, the bats stopped attacking the group and flew away, much to the group’s confusion) Phil: Something tells me those bats didn’t fly away for no reason…. (Suddenly, Ruber and Negaduck’s voices are spoken through a megaphone in the cave) Negaduck: (Voice-over) It’s because the self-destruct sequence is activated on our way out. Ruber: (Voice-over) So enjoy blowing up! (After their evil laughter echoed the cave walls, the timer appeared and the countdown from one minute and thirty seconds has begun) Darkwing: Let’s get out of here! (Suddenly, a small explosion destroyed part of the wall, revealing Popple, the Fearsome Four, Team Rocket, and even Dedede, Escargoon, and Bleck having caused it) Megavolt: I don’t think so, twerp. Jessie: You said it. (Meowth suddenly jumped down at them, and swiped his claws at Kanta, but he dodged. However, Darkwing used his Double Jump Attack to quickly flip Meowth in the air) Meowth: Whoa! Help! (Quackerjack suddenly appeared, ready to attack with Popple and Megavolt) Quackerjack: Playtime's over! Dedede: No more Mr. Nice Guys! Bushroot: You said it! (But then another explosion hits another part of the wall, causing a rockslide to drag Popple's group out of the cave) Kanta: Come on! (Suddenly, they heard Warren's group groan, and Kanta's group and the six Star Spirits turned to see the five trapped under a pile of boulders) Kanta: Warren, Phil, Paul, Leon, and Andrew! (They rush over to their comrades to free them) Launchpad: Hang in there! Leon: Never mind us! Phil: Just get out of here! Paul: Without us! Andrew: Before you die with us! Kanta's group: We’re not leaving you! Warren: Just do it! (Hesitating at first as ten seconds arrived, Kanta's group and the six Star Spirits nods sadly in agreement and they flew out of safety without them before the timer reached zero. Once out while the sun began to rise, they see the explosion blow up the cave and a piece of a boulder crushed the jeep, causing it to ignite in flames. Later that morning, Kanta's group is holding a memorial for Warren's group, and attending it with them are the Star Spirits, including Klevar, who is a bookworm and a glowing yellow male anthro star with hazel green eyes and pink blush on his cheeks, wearing a pink bow tie and carrying a book, and even the Tamer Fairies, consisting Rika, Takato, Guilmon, and Renamon, the Dragon Clan and their leader, Sparrowhawk, his daughter Therru, her husband, Arren, the mermaids, consisting Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla, and the Lost Kids and Pokemon, consisting Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Spikehead, Honey, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Serena, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lillie, Go, Scorbunny, and Koharu) Darkwing: (Sadly) Even though Warren O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Phil Caroso, Paul Dengar, and Andrew Oikonny were with us for a short time, they bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape. Launchpad: (Sadly) They were not only good friends. Gosalyn: (Sadly) But good comrades. Kanta: (Sadly) They…. Will be missed very much. (After Kanta wiped a tear away, he resumed his speech as everyone bowed their heads down in sadness. Even Roxy shedded some tears as Bloom tearfully hugged her in comfort) Kanta: And from this day forward, me and my group will never accept another comrade into our team. Darkwing: And get them in harm’s way because of us. Gosalyn: That we promise. Launchpad: And to keep you all safe. Kanta's group: We work alone, with what we have in our team only. Kirby: (Sadly agreeing) Poyo. (The others then placed their right hand on their chests and began their oath to the Law of Neverland) Good guys: This is the Law of Neverland, as old and true as both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences, like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back. For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. Amen. (With that, they solemnly resumed their usual lives) Coming up: Elise and her family and friends will meet fourteen new friends during and after school in London and attend a book signing for Elise's group, while at the same time, Kanta and his team welcome twenty-six new recruits with a shocking and unexpected surprise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies